Promesa de felicidad
by Fcda
Summary: Basado en Recuerdos de xion0104 Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Mugi, Ui conoce a una joven que quiere hacerla sonreír de nuevo. ¿Lo logrará?


"Siempre que vengo ella está aquí. Siempre visita esa misma tumba. Es muy bonita, pero tiene un aura vacía. Quizas deba hablarle algún día. Quizas podamos ser amigas. La última vez que la vi, lloraba a más no poder mientras tenía un trozo de pastel con una velita y unas flores sobre aquella tumba. Tumba que queda a pocos metros del mausoleo de mi familia, donde están mis padres. Por eso es que la he visto, aunque no se si ella también me ha visto". Esos eran los pensamientos de una joven pelinegra mientras conducía su vehículo. Su nombre es Nakano Azusa y ese día, además de llevarle flores a la tumba de sus padres, que murieron en un accidente de tren dos años atrás, iba a ver de lejos a aquella chica que se había adueñado de su mente.

—«Está decidido, hoy le hablaré. Una gran ejecutiva como yo no puede darse el lujo de temerle a una joven inofensiva» se dijo a sí misma.

Una vez llegada al cementerio, la pelinegra se dirigió al mausoleo de los Nakano, donde cambió las flores que ella misma había puesto la semana anterior.

—«Hola papá y mamá —dijo Azusa frente a la monumental tumba—. ¿Cómo va todo? Espero que estén recibiendo bien a los nuevos vecinos, no quiero recibir quejas. La empresa va bien, aunque sigo sin entender cómo pudieron trabajar con personas tan corruptas. De no ser porque son parte de la junta directiva, hace tiempo que los hubiera despedido. Pero bueno, cada vez tienen menos voz y voto en las decisiones que tomo, y los números me respaldan. Bueno, hoy no vine a demorarme tanto, ya que vine a ver a alguien más —volteó hacia otra tumba y vio a aquella castaña en la que pensó todo el camino— ¿Ven a esa chica? Es bonita ¿verdad? Me causa curiosidad que siempre que vengo ella esté en aquella tumba, así que decidí hablarle hoy. Deseenme suerte. Nos vemos luego papá y mamá».

Luego de despedirse de sus difuntos padres, Azusa se dirigió a donde se encontraba aquella chica. En el camino pensaba en como iniciar la conversación, ya que no quería incomodarla. Al llegar junto a la tumba, leyó el nombre escrito en ella. "Kotobuki Tsumugi. Así que es la tumba de la hija del rival de mi padre. Cuando nos enteramos de su trágica muerte, ellos hicieron una tregua. Mi padre lloró como si hubiera sido yo la que murió, al igual que yo. Ahora me causa más curiosidad" pensó la pelinegra.

—«Debe seguir doliendote su partida».

—«Fue muy doloroso verla morir en mis brazos y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla» respondió la castaña en un tono frio, sin dejar de mirar la tumba.

—« ¿Vienes a visitarla seguido?» preguntó Azusa.

—«Todos los días, antes de ir al trabajo».

—«¿Tienes miedo de olvidarla?».

—«Nunca podré olvidar a la única persona que amo y que amaré por siempre. Vengo aquí para poder estar con ella, junto a ella está mi corazón y mis sentimientos».

—«Eso es algo triste ¿no crees, Mugi nee-chan?». Tras la pregunta de la pelinegra a la difunta rubia, la castaña giró con la esperanza de ver a su amada. Pero, al solo ver aquella desconocida, se enojó.

—«¡¿Por qué le hiciste esa pregunta?! ¿Y por qué le dijiste Mugi nee-chan?».

—«Porque su alma está aquí, ella, escucha lo que le decimos. Y creo que está de acuerdo conmigo. Además ella y yo fuimos amigas de infancia, pero nos separamos ya que nuestros padres eran rivales comerciales».

—«Ya te reconocí, tú eres Nakano Azusa. Mugi me habló mucho de ti. Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Hirasawa Ui, presidenta del grupo empresarial Kotobuki». Ui estaba sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez desde la muerte de Mugi.

—«¡Qué bella sonrisa tienes, Hirasawa-dono! Deberías mostrarla más seguido» dijo Azusa sonriendo igualmente. Sus palabras hicieron que la castaña se sonrojara ligeramente.

—«Gracias, Nakano-dono» dijo Ui nuevamente en un tono frio, girándose hacia la tumba de Mugi.

—«Mugi nee-chan, dile a tu novia que no sea tan fría conmigo».

Desde ese día, ambas conversaban cada vez que se veían en el cementerio. Poco a poco Ui dejó de ser tan fría con Azusa, pero la pelinegra aún podía percibir aquel vacío en el aura de la castaña.

Con el correr del tiempo, ambas chicas se fueron volviendo cercanas. Los fines de semana solían salir, en plan de amigas, al cine, de compras... Azusa nunca se atrevió a preguntar sobre el pasado de Ui, por miedo a borrar aquella sonrisa que la había cautivado. Aun así, la castaña contó algunos detalles de su vida, como el hecho de que toma antidepresivos y que sigue usando su anillo de compromiso para no olvidar que su corazón está junto a Mugi en su tumba.

Un día, Azusa acompañó a Ui al psicoanalista a su cita de rutina. Con sorpresa, el doctor notó que la castaña se veía más alegre y con una mirada más brillante. Al preguntarle a la presidenta del grupo empresarial Kotobuki sobre algo importante que le haya sucedido recientemente, se sorprendió al recibir como respuesta que lo único importante fue haber conocido a Azusa. El doctor le recomendó a Ui disminuir la dosis del antidepresivo, pero aún no podía dejar de tomarlos, ya que podría tener una recaída.

Aunque a Ui le alegraba mucho la presencia de Azusa, cada que había un aniversario de su relación con Mugi, la castaña se deprimía e intentaba alejarse de la pelinegra.

El día del aniversario de la muerte de Mugi, Azusa fue invitada a la mansión Kotobuki. La pelinegra aceptó, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese día. Los Kotobuki recibieron amablemente a la joven Nakano, a quien se le ño no ver a Ui, ya que ella vivía con ellos.

—«Disculpen, señores Kotobuki, ¿dónde está Ui?»

—«Aquí estoy, Azusa» dijo la mencionada, bajando las escaleras. Estaba hermosa ese día, completamente vestida de negro, como ameritaba la ocasión. Pero sus ojos estaban opacos, casi sin vida, lo que preocupó a la pelinegra.

Luego de los actos de conmemoración del cuarto aniversario de la muerte de Mugi, los Kotobuki invitaron a Azusa y a Ui a almorzar. Durante el almuerzo, recordaron algunas anécdotas de la infancia de la difunta rubia y de las travesuras que hacía con su "hermana" Azusa. Aunque muchas de esas anécdotas eran bastante graciosas, Ui apenas sonreía levemente, lo que hizo que la preocupación de la pelinegra se incrementara, a tal punto que pidió a los Kotobuki que pudiera quedarse esa noche en la mansión. Los padres de Mugi aceptaron, ya que a ellos también les preocupaba Ui.

Mas tarde esa noche

—«Mi amada Mugi, he decidido ponerle fin a mi sufrimiento. Ya no puedo estar un solo día más sin ti, así que pronto estaré a tu lado. Perdóname por no cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de tu muerte, pero solo seré feliz contigo. Mi amada, esta noche estaremos juntas de nuevo» decía Ui mientras abría la ventana de su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde mientras miraba hacia abajo, hacia el vacío a donde se disponía a lanzarse. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar, unos brazos envolvieron su cuerpo y la halaron de vuelta a la habitación.

—«¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ui!?» preguntó Azusa mientras sujetaba fuertemente a la castaña.

—«¡Suéltame Azusa!, ¡déjame ir a su lado!, quiero estar con ella» exclamó Ui, luchando por liberase.

—«¡¿Acaso estás loca?! Si haces eso, no irás a donde Mugi nee-chan está y no volveras a verla nunca. Ui, sé que la amabas, pero no puedo permitir que cometas esta locura. No quiero perderte».

—«Por favor Azusa, déjame ir. No quiero olvidarla, no quiero ser feliz sin ella, no quiero amar a nadie más que a ella, no quiero vivir más en un mundo sin ella. Sé que le prometí que buscaría alguien más y que sería feliz, pero no quiero cumplir esa promesa. Porque, si lo hago, la estaré traicionando». Ui lloraba al decir esas palabras. Azusa solo la abrazaba, ya no para evitar que se lanzara por la ventana, sino para tratar de consolarla.

—«Ui, si tú supieras lo triste que está Mugi nee-chan al verte así y escucharte decir esas cosas».

—«¿A qué te refieres, Azusa?»

—«A que a Mugi nee-chan le gusta verte sonreír, no llorar y menos por ella. Ella lo que más desea es tu felicidad».

—«¿¡Por qué demonios hablas como si Mugi estuviera aquí!?».

—«Porque está aquí, cuidándote aunque no puedas verla. Y estoy segura que fue ella la que me puso en tu camino, para volver a hacerte sonreír».

—«Azusa, no lo entiendes. En este momento no sufro porque Mugi no esté a mi lado. Sufro porque estoy comenzando a olvidarla. Sufro porque me prometí a mi misma no volverme a enamorar, pero me estoy enamorando. Sufro porque inconscientemente estoy cumpliendo una promesa que dije que nunca cumpliría».

—«Ui, date otra oportunidad de ser feliz. Cuenta con todo mi apoyo, con mi amistad, con mi amor. Te prometo que no permitiré que olvides a Mugi nee-chan, pase lo que pase, ella y yo estaremos a tu lado».

—«Ese es el problema, Azusa. Es de ti de quien me estoy enamorando y no quiero que eso pase. No quiero amar a alguien y que de nuevo me sea arrebatada».

—«Ui, no digas eso. No te nieges la oportunidad de ser feliz por tus miedos. Eres hermosa interior y exteriormente. Alguien como tú no debe sufrir y menos por decisión propia».

—«Azusa, perdóname. No quiero olvidar a Mugi, pero me enamoré de ti...»

—«Ui, no tienes que olvidarla. Juntas la recordaremos. Y ella estará feliz de ver que cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste. Date esa oportunidad, mi amada Ui, y dame la oportunidad de volver a hacerte feliz». Tras decir estas palabras, Azusa besó a Ui. Para la castaña fue un beso especial. No tenía el mismo sabor que los besos de Mugi, pero le transmitia los mismos sentimientos. Por la mente de ambas pasó la imagen de la difunta rubia sonriendo amablemente como lo hacía en vida.

Varios meses después, Ui y Azusa visitaban la tumba de Mugi, como usualmente lo hacían, pero esta vez, para darle una importante noticia a la difunta.

—«Hola mi amada Mugi. Imagino que debes estar bien y que te alegra que esté cumpliendo mi promesa. Azusa siempre está pendiente de mí y es muy cariñosa. Por eso —Ui tomó la mano de su novia antes continuar—, ella y yo nos vamos a casar en seis meses. Nunca podré olvidarte y Azusa lo sabe, pero ella cautivó mi corazón igual que tú lo hiciste. Espero que, donde estés, nos apoyes».

—«Mugi nee-chan —prosigió Azusa—, sé que Ui no me amará tanto como te ama a ti, pero prometo que siempre estaré a su lado y la haré feliz hasta que se reuna contigo. Siempre estaré junto a ella y hare que nunca vuelva a borrar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nos cautivó».

Pasados seis meses, las dos chicas contrayeron matrimonio. Fue una ceremonia sencilla, pero fue noticia a nivel nacional, ya que no todos los días se casan las dos empresarias más importantes del país. ¿Quién pensaría que un lugar como un cementerio, sinónimo de muerte, fuera el lugar de nacimiento de un bello romance que perduraría a través del tiempo? Creo que nadie, pero así son las cosas.

FIN

* * *

**Pequeño Spin-off de Recuerdos, historia de xion0104**

**Gracias por leer, see you.**


End file.
